Draw of a Card
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: "Why do you have the Joker in the deck?" he inquired, and probably  hopefully  blowing away her childish trick. - 5-part ficlet series based on a challenge from Quizilla :: HUNKxOc
1. Joker

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs that appear unless directly stated otherwise.

This will be a 5-part ficlet series based on the challenge below that I had created for Quizilla. But since HUNK needs more love I decided to post it here on as well.

**Suit of Cards Challenge  
**Rules:

The normal for each suit you have to make a drabble/ficlet with it mentioned or involved somewhere in the chapter. Can be used for any fandom.

1. Joker  
2. Hearts  
3. Clubs  
4. Diamonds  
5. Spades

Ficlet: a chapter that is only roughly 100 - 1000 words long.

* * *

"Pick one." the dark-haired woman demanded holding out a deck of cards fanned out for him to pick. He raised a brow at her nonsensical demand. She loved the deck of cards in her hands, being an avid gambler and card player and wouldn't let just anyone touch the "precious" deck in her hands. Apparently it was the one thing she had kept from her life before becoming an Umbrella operative like himself (both of them having even thrown away their given names in favor of 'Fang' and 'HUNK').

"Just what is the point of this idiocy, Fang?" he inquired, having no want for childish games. For this was exactly what it looked like, a childish magic trick played to pass the time and to give cheap giggles away.

And that was no way to act for a professional.

"Humor me, HUNK." she snorted, eyes narrowing what was commonly known among men as 'The Look.' HUNK sighed and, with a roll of the eyes, picked one of the cards out of the deck and holding it up to see the Black Joker.

"Why do you have the Joker in the deck?" he inquired, and probably (hopefully) blowing away her childish trick.

"Because I like the Joker card." Fang answered easily as she resorted to shuffling the deck in her hands. "Now you hold onto that and bring it back on your mission, Mr. Death." HUNK's eyes narrowed slightly at that taunting tone she had picked for his other nickname, though he pocketed the Joker anyways.

"You know I always live." he chastised.


	2. Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only thing that I own are any Ocs that appear unless directly stated otherwise.

**_Update:_ **I just went back and fixed up some typos that were bothering me...

* * *

"So, I heard you let HUNK run off with one of your cards, huh?" the dark-haired man chuckled across the table, discarding one of the cards from his hand and receiving another in place of it.

"I don't see how that's relevant to the game here, Mark." scoffed Fang, scrutinizing her hand as the other two at their poker game chuckled. She picked two cards to get traded in hoping to get a better hand...

"That's awesome!" chuckled the dark-skinned one of the other two, Brooke. "It seems little Fang has a crush~." Brooke reached over and pinched Fang's cheek much to her irritation. His hand was quickly slapped away with a growl as she received her two new cards for her hand, though she didn't spare a glance at them just yet.

"Knock it off!" The door opened behind Mark ceasing their laughing and jesting at Fang's expense to glance up at the serious face of HUNK, back from his mission. No words were exchanged as he stepped towards the table and placed the Joker card from her deck beside her and walked back out of the room. Fang blinked down at the card in surprise, having expected HUNK to intentionally lose it to spite her or something...

"How cute~. She's in love~." Brooke teased again.

"Shut up!" she snarled glancing down at her hand to see all Hearts. She sighed and decided to fold. _'I don't deal with love.'_


	3. Clubs

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. I only own any Ocs that may appear unless directly stated otherwise.

Thanks to **Tinkies** for the review.

This one kind of strays away from the card suits, but it still has 'clubs' in it, so I believe we're all good.

* * *

"You missed another one." chuckled HUNK, arms crossed over his chest as he nonchalantly leaned against the wall watching Fang's handiwork with the moving targets. It was her goal to become a 'gun slinging expert' as she called it, thus she was practicing with a gun she hadn't touched before now, a rifle to be exact.

A Heckler & Koch PSG-1 rifle actually with (as Fang called it) the 'funky cross hairs.'

"Miss." he called out again and watched as she visibly twitched - though to anyone else it wouldn't have been noticeable.

"Shut up! I _know_!" she snarled, not looking up from the scope and taking aim at the next moving target.

In a bid of immaturity not often shown by the professional he suddenly shouted out "Miss!" as Fang pulled on the trigger - and low and behold, her aim jerked to the right and caused her to miss her intended mark by mere inches.

"Damn it, HUNK! I will beat you to death a club!" He let out a genuine laugh at the threat.


	4. Diamonds

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. I only own any Ocs that appear unless directly stated otherwise.

Thanks to **Special Agent FUNK** and **Lime Rickey** for the reviews.

* * *

"Don't look too happy over there." Fang scoffs, having glanced up to catch the sour expression on HUNK's face as he stared down at his hand. He had been roped into a poker game with Fang and the other jokers she often hung around with.

"I think he's just jealous we keep getting Fang's attention~." taunted Brooke, a wide grin in place as he watched the dark blond-haired man's frown deepen. He clearly did not have a sense of humor.

"I think you're gonna end up dead in your sleep, if you keep this up!" laughed the red-headed Blaze - clapping a hand on Brooke's shoulder good-naturedly. And yes, that was the name he was given at birth.

"You're all absolutely childish." snorted HUNK, tossing a card out into the discard pile and gesturing for Fang to throw him one.

Fang merely snickered and picked up a card, throwing it at him and watching as HUNK slapped the card down on the table to keep it from flying off to the floor. "Shut up and have a diamond!"

"You're not supposed to look stupid!" Mark shouted, tossing his empty beer can at the woman. She dodged it and laughed harder;

"I didn't look, jack ass!" Several long moments of silence passed as HUNK stared down at the diamond card in his hand, eyebrow raised before he slowly glanced back up at Fang. Her mouth was slightly agape as she attempted to cover up her slip up;

"It's not what you think..."

"Cheat." HUNK smirked, watching as the other three turned their glares on the woman. She glared back at HUNK to his amusement.


	5. Spades

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. I only own the Ocs that have appeared.

* * *

HUNK blinked drowsily at the card pinned to his door. The six of spades to be exact... Why it was there he could only guess, though he recognized it as one of Fang's. Shaking his head he ripped the card and the folded up note under it off of his door and glanced down at it, debating on actually reading the note or not, already knowing who it was from.

_'She's an idiot.'_ he decided and promptly tossed the note and the card onto his bedside table before going about his usual routine.

* * *

"So, what was on that note you left?" Jasmine questioned, glancing over at the taller woman, Fang. The team for this mission was comprised solely of females, to eliminate any potential distractions or problems that would arise with a co-ed squad. Fang blinked at her in confusion before the light clicked on;

"Oh the one for HUNK?" Jasmine nodded. "Absolutely nothing."

Jasmine's mouth opened and closed and several sounds left her, though nothing was coherent due to the shock she received from that statement. "Tha-That's so cruel! Why would you do that?"

"1) Cruel is fun, especially when it comes to bothering HUNK. (he seems to have the logic of being cruel to me, though so it works out...) B) I like bothering that man, and tré) He doesn't read them anyways." Jasmine further gave fang a deadpan stare before shaking her head.

_'No wonder those two are still single...'_ she mentally sighed.


End file.
